Transformers 6: Kiddy Grade
by rylansato
Summary: The Decepticons look for a base of operations, which happens to be in the jurisdiction of the GOTT. With the help of the ES members the Autobots plan to once again defeat the evil Decepticons. But the outcome of this may not be in the Autobots liking.
1. Battling Above Earth

Transformers: Kiddy Grade

Earth has been peaceful for a few months. The Decepticons have not attacked nor attempted to steal energy from its resources. The humans have been grateful of this opportunity to relax. Two humans a male and female were sitting on top of a hill stargazing.

"There's Orion and the Big Dipper." The man said pointing to the sky.

"So what constellation is that?" The woman asked.

"I'm not sure but it's moving. It's probably a ship." The man replied.

"There are more of them. And they are flying around one another."

"I don't know what they are doing."

Then the two of them saw fury of purple and yellow laser fire.

Cyclonus flew around firing at his enemies, the Autobots. The Decepticon seekers also flew around firing at the Aerialbots. Skyfire flew around in his jet mode firing. He dodged the Decepticon attacks. His back hatch opened and four Autobots were jettison from him. Once the four were clear, Skyfire transformed. Shortstop, Wheeljack, Trailbreaker and Bluestreak floated in the coldness of space trying to fire from their position. Since Autobots do not have flight capabilities, with the exception of the flyers and the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, they could not maneuver. Dirge, Thrust and Ramjet surrounded the four Autobots and fired. Trailbreaker put up his shield around the four of them and deflected the attacks. Shortstop raised his arms and fired his arm lasers. Bluestreak fired his two shoulder cannons. Dirge and Ramjet were hit in their chests. The three seekers took off.

"Seekers, gather together to form Scimitar." Sunstorm ordered.

Sunstorm, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Dirge, Ramjet and Thrust combined together and formed Scimitar.

"Oh we can do the same thing. Aerialbots form Superion." Silverbolt ordered.

Airraid, Silverbolt, Slingshot, Fireflight and Skydive formed Superion. The two mighty combiners flew towards each other. Scimitar threw a punch, Superion ducked, and uppercut Scimitar. Cyclonus, Tornadic and Shadow Seeker transformed into their jet modes and flew to help Scimitar. Skyfire attempted to get in the way but Cyclonus fired and hit Skyfire in the chest. Skyfire flew out of control with smoke pouring out of his wound. The three Decepticons fired and hit Superion in the back of the head. Superion disengaged into his five Aerialbot components.

The Decepticons surrounded the bunched together Autobots. Scimitar aimed his six-barrel weapon at the group of Autobots. Then from out of nowhere, a laser blast hit Scimitar in the chest causing him to separate. The Autobots looked back to see an armada of Earth fighters led by Marisa Fairborne. The armada opened fire upon the Deceptions. The evil Transformers retreated.


	2. New Base of Operations

The Autobots returned to Autobot City. Shortstop walked into the main control room where Optimus Prime was standing.

"Optimus Prime, we got jacked up pretty good up there. Wheeljack, Trailbreaker, Bluestreak and I weren't much help." Shortstop said.

"I wonder if Wheeljack could invent something so we'll be able to maneuver around in 0G combat." Prime said.

Prime pressed a button on the control panel.

"Wheeljack, report to me at once."

"On my way, Optimus"

Moments later Wheeljack walked in.

"Wheeljack, do you think you'd be able to invent something to help us fight the Decepticons in 0G?"

"I think Nick and I could be able to create something." Wheeljack said.

Planet: Svarog – Station Kubos

Loading dockworkers were working furiously on the loading docks. It was a typical day on Station Kubos. One of the workers stopped what he was doing and looked towards the sky.

"Hey what is that?" He said.

All of the workers looked up to the sky to see something massive. Moreover, it was coming down right on top of them. Scorpinok's engines drowned out the workers' screams. Scorpinok's landing thrusters fired and upon the workers. Their skin blackened and started to bubble up and melt. The thrusters incinerated the workers. The hatch opened and Galvatron stepped out. He looked around and saw cowering civilians. Runamuck, Runabout and the Stunticons walked up behind him.

"Decepticons, have fun." Galvatron said.

The Stunticons, Runamuck and Runabout transformed into their vehicle modes and began to tear up the place. They all rammed into buildings, destroying everything in their path. A man walked up to Megatron who had just walked out of Scorpinok.

"I'm the person in charge of Station Kubos. What business do you have here?" The man demanded.

Megatron looked down at the man.

"Pathetic meat sack." Megatron said in disgust.

He aimed his fusion cannon at the man and fired, vaporizing him.

"Decepticons, I want no one left alive. Kill them all." He commanded.

Every Decepticon that was inside of Scorpinok came rushing out and began their reign of terror. No one survived the Decepticon attack.


	3. Bouncers

A few days later

"Shortstop, could you come to my lab?" Wheeljack said into an intercom

Moments later Shortstop walked in.

"Here you go Shortstop. Put these on." Wheeljack said.

"What are they?" Shortstop said as he put on Wheeljack's invention.

"I call them Anti-gravitational orbital guiders." Wheeljack said.

"Ooh bouncers." Shortstop said as he was bouncing up and down.

Wheeljack and Nick both put their heads in their hands in unison.

"Right now it's still needs somewhat modified but this is pretty much it. And at the moment it's controlled by this remote." Nick said as he hit a button on the remote.

At that, Shortstop was hanging upside down. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. Nick grinned.

"Don't even….ahhhh." Shortstop flew across the room. He hit the wall with a loud crash. Nick hit more buttons and Shortstop flung across the again and hit another wall. Shortstop flew across the room hitting every wall and even the ceiling. Optimus Prime walked in, Nick's grin quickly faded, and he hid the remote behind his back. Shortstop fell from the ceiling right in front of Prime. Prime looked down at Shortstop.

"Hi, Prime" Shortstop said weakly.

"Shortstop." Prime replied.

"Nick….you…bastard."

"Need any repairs, Shortstop?" Nick asked.

"NO! I will have Ratchet do it. RATCHET! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Shortstop said as he crawled out the door.

Nick grinned again and hit a button on the remote again. Then a loud scream came from the hallway. Prime looked towards the doorway.

"NICK….I'LL GET YOU….FOR THIS!"

Prime returned his attention to Wheeljack and Nick.

"Report."

"Well, Prime they still need a bit work such as installing an internal remote instead having an external remote. Other than that they're fine."

"Excellent. Keep me informed." Prime said as he walked out of the room.

"Prime…a little help please." Shortstop said

Planet Aineias

Éclair and Lumiere strolled down the corridor on the conveying walkway. They were heading to Chief Eclipse's office. They got off the conveying walkway and walked up to Chief Eclipse's doors. The two guards standing at both sides of the door straightened their staffs. The doors opened and the two ES members walked in. The Auditor Armbrust was sitting down on the sofa, right of Chief Eclipse. Two other ES members, Sinistra and Dextera were also present. Éclair and Lumiere stood right in front of Eclipse.

"We've got a bit of a problem on our hands." Eclipse said.

"Uh…what kind of problem?" Éclair asked.

"A problem that consists of losing contact with an entire sector."

"What sector?"

A holographic map appeared over the heads of the ES members.

"It all started with Station: Kubos. Then Planet Svarog went silent. One by one, each planet went silent. We have not heard from any of the planets since. I am sending you four to check out the situation. Report every two hours."

The four ES members put their right hands on their chests.

"Yes, Chief. Understood."


	4. Battle on Svarog

Skywarp walked into the main control room of Scorpinok, where Megatron was standing.

"Megatron, my leader, all planets in this sector are under Decepticon control. Combiner teams are currently stationed at every planet with Devastator here. Any flesh creature that is not willing to go along with the Decepticon cause is being exterminated."

"Good." Megatron said.

Just then, the screen came alive with the image of Nos on it.

"Lord Megatron, two ships have come into this sector. The markings do match standard Autobot design." Nos reported.

"Hmm….Interesting. Where is it headed?"

"It's heading is for the planet below."

"Make sure Devastator is there to greet them." Megatron ordered.

"Yes sir. Nos out."

The screen went blank and Megatron turned back to Skywarp.

"If these aren't Autobots then I wonder who it could be. Report back to the planet and report anything that happens."

"Yes my lord." Skywarp said.

The black and lavender seeker walked out of the room. He walked out of Scorpinok and jumped into the air. He transformed in mid jump and headed to the planet's surface.

Éclair, Lumiere, Sinistra and Dextera flew toward the silent planet. As they passed, the cubical station in Svarog's orbit they were being watched by Megatron on Scorpinok's viewing screen. Megatron grinned as he watched the ES members fly towards the planet.

Éclair and Lumiere jumped onto Donnerslag and headed towards the surface. Sinistra and Dextera stayed in orbit to watch their backs.

Éclair and Lumiere landed on the surface and sped towards the capital city, which were only a few miles away. As they got closer, Éclair noticed the city was in ruins. Her eyes became wide. She gasped.

"What is that?" Éclair asked as she pointed ahead.

Éclair pointed ahead to a giant green robot, known as Devastator. Devastator pointed his weapon at the two ES members and fired. Éclair maneuvered around the blast. Lumiere stuck out her hand and sent out her possessive electronic rays to try to take control of the combiner. She was able to reach the Decepticon combiner form of the Constructicons but an unexpected experience happened. She felt the conscienceness of the six Constructicons. Lumiere's eyes widened. She then fell over, passed out from the shock. Éclair's attention shot over to her partner.

"LUMIERE!" Éclair shouted.

Lumiere did not move. Éclair's attention came back to Devastator, who aimed his weapon right at them. The tip of the gun began to glow purple and was about to discharge. Then from behind, came a photon blast and hit Devastator in the chest. Devastator disengaged into his six Constructicons components.

"SINISTRA, DEXTERA!" Éclair said as she looked back.

To her surprise, it was not Sinistra and Dextera. A white ship was hovering there. Éclair was speechless. Then the white ship discharged its weapons over Éclair's head. Éclair turned back around to see more robots charging toward them. The white ship's cargo bay opened up and two white cars and a black car sped out and charged toward the other robots. The cars and ship transformed into robots and they fought the other robots. The black car robot turned around towards Éclair.

"Skyfire, get those two outta here."

"You got it, Shortstop." Skyfire replied.

Skyfire knelt down to Éclair.

"Come on, we're here to help you."

Éclair was still astonished but she followed the white Autobot. Shortstop fired his arm lasers at Nos and Skywarp. The two Decepticons dove out of the way.

"Jazz, Wheeljack, we need to get outta here and get back to Fortress Maximus."

The two Autobots nodded and turned back to the Decepticons. All three of them fired as they backed up. They turned around, transformed and sped off to rendezvous with Skyfire.

Skyfire and the two ES members waited patiently for Shortstop, Wheeljack, and Jazz to return. Lumiere was still unconscious. Éclair touched her earring.

"Dextera, Sinistra. This is Éclair, come in please."

Seconds later Dextera's voice came over the communicator.

"Good hearin' from you. What's happing down there?"

"Big, giant robots. The capital city's been destroyed. Lumiere is unconscious. We are returning to the Lemuse. We've come across some allies. We'll brief you once we rendezvous with you. Éclair out."

Moments later Shortstop, Jazz and Wheeljack arrived. The three of them transformed into their robot modes.

"Let's get out of here and return to Fort Max." Shortstop said. He turned to Éclair. To his own surprise he somewhat recognized her. He wasn't sure why though. "You two and the two in orbit can come aboard to avoid anymore trouble. We can return you to your planet."

Éclair nodded. They all boarded Skyfire and returned to Fortress Maximus. Once they landed inside of Fortress Maximus, Skyfire's cargo hatch opened and his passengers disembarked. Skyfire transformed along with Jazz, Wheeljack and Shortstop. Optimus Prime, Ironhide and Hound were standing there waiting. Seconds later Sinistra and Dextera landed. They walked out of their ships. They were astonished at the sheer size of everything including the robots.

"What happened? Who are you guys?" Sinistra asked.

"The robots you encountered on the planet are called Decepticons. We are the Autobots. We are all transformers." Optimus Prime said.

Éclair looked at Shortstop as he was transforming back into vehicle/human form.

"Do all of you do that?" Éclair asked.

"No, Shortstop among a few others, transform that way but not all." Wheeljack said.

"That's because I'm what we call a headmaster." Shortstop replied. "Here I'll show you."

Dustin pressed a button on his neck and his armor began to fold away. Dustin's real body became visible. The ES members were astonished. Dustin had an attentive stare towards Éclair. He was still trying to figure out where he has seen her before. Éclair slightly blushed.

"My name is Dustin. I am a human that became involved in the Transformer war and I became the Autobot known as Shortstop."

"Like the baseball position." Éclair said.

Dustin hung his head in disappointment.

"Uh…did I say something wrong?"

"No, he gets that comment a lot." Jazz said.

Dustin pressed the button on his neckband and the armor began to fold out and cover his body. He then jumped into the air and transformed into the head and the car transformed into the body of the transformer known as Shortstop. The two pieces connected and formed Shortstop.

"I might as well stay like this. Never can tell when the Decepticons are going to strike and I may not have the time to transform." Shortstop said.

Optimus looked to Éclair.

"What planet are you from?" Prime asked.

"Aineias." Éclair said.

Prime touched a button on a nearby console.

"Waverider, set a course for Planet Aineias."


	5. Going after the Autobots

Nos walked into the control room of Scorpinok to report the status of the battle to Megatron. Megatron and Galvatron were standing there. Nos hated Galvatron. He hated him with a passion. It was probably because Megatron created him. Skipper, the headmaster within Nos, was not too fond of Galvatron either but to him he was not fond of the Decepticons period. His allegiance was to Lord Zarek but Zarek helped out the Decepticons because of the other Nebulons were with the Autobots.

"Lord Megatron, we encountered humans and were about to destroy them but the Autobots interfered."

"Autobots?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, sir. There were four of them. They came out of no where and rescued the two humans that came to this planet in those ships we picked up on the sensors." Nos reported.

Skywarp came into the room.

"Mighty Megatron, the Autobots just left orbit. Request permission to pursue." Skywarp said.

"Permission granted. Gather a squad then pursue and destroy." Megatron said.

A panel slid open on Skywarp's forearm. He pressed a button on it.

"Astrotrain, Thundercracker, Nos, Weirdwolf, Air Strike Team, Constructicons, Terrorcons, Predacons, Sixshot, Ramjet, Sunstorm, Tornadic, Shadow Seeker, Runamuck, Runabout and Spinister, all report to Cargo Bay 2."

Moments later, they all reported on Skywarp's orders. Astrotrain transformed into his shuttle mode. The Decepticons boarded Astrotrain and they took off after the Autobots.

The Autobots arrived on the planet Aineas.

"We'll land somewhere and set up base here for the time being?" Prime said to Éclair.

Éclair nodded.

They hovered in the air and the two ES ships disembarked from Fortress Maximus and returned to their respective docking bays at GOTT Headquarters. Fortress Maximus flew off to land in a clearing.

The four ES members walked into GOTT Headquarters and walked to Chief Eclipse's office. They walked in and Eclipse was standing at her window looking down upon the city.

"Report." Eclipse said.

The ES members began to tell the chief the events on what happened on Planet Svarog.


	6. Introducing the Transformers to Aineias

Shortstop, Jazz, Tracks, Springer and Smokescreen walked into Fortress Maximus's main bridge. Optimus Prime was standing at the main view screen. He turned around to face the five Autobot warriors. His face looked full of concern. Although not many could read Prime's face but working with him long enough one could figure out that his current face meant that trouble was coming.

"Long range sensors have picked up Decepticons entering the planet's atmosphere. It looks like they are heading towards the GOTT building."

"Well, lets get there and kick in tailgate." Shortstop said.

The other four nodded in agreement. Prime pressed a button on the console.

"Aerialbots, Brainstorm, Technobots, Windcharger, Skyfire, Dinobots report to me at once." Prime ordered.

Moments later the Autobots walked in through the door.

"Autobots, Decepticons have just entered this planet's atmosphere and are preparing for attack. We are going to intercept. Autobots transform and roll out." Prime said.

The group of them transformed and headed for the city.

Éclair and Lumiere had just returned to their receptionist duties when people started walking outside and began pointing towards the sky. It aroused Éclair's curiosity. She walked outside to see what the people were pointing at, and to her surprise, she saw many robots land. The robots armed their weapons and began firing. People screamed and ran away. Éclair stood there in shock. She recognized a few of the robots.

"Decepticons." She said to herself.

Lumiere ran to her side.

"It's those giant robots from Planet Svarog." She said.

"Oh my god, Éclair look." Ricki said.

"Devastator." Éclair said.

They watched as the six Constructicons formed into the mighty Decepticon known as Devastator. Then they heard something in the air. They looked up to see Skyfire.

"Autobots, destroy Devastator." Prime said.

"You got it, Prime." Shortstop said as he transformed into vehicle mode.

Shortstop, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, and Bluestreak drove out of Skyfire in their vehicle modes. Shortstop led the way towards the attacking Decepticons.

"Autobots, transform." Shortstop ordered.

The five Autobots transformed into their robot modes and glided towards Devastator. The Decepticons fired at the oncoming Autobots but none of their photon blasts hit. Then the five Autobots tackled Devastator. Devastator fell over and separated into his six Constructicon components.

With Devastator down, the Autobots turned their attention to the rest of the Decepticons.

Eclair watched as the mighty Transformers battled on her home world. She did not know what to do. She wanted to help, she could fight but she was sure she would die. Just then, one of the Decepticons looked straight at the two ES members and fired his main blaster. The laser beam was heading straight towards them. Éclair and Lumiere put their arms up in defense as a futile attempt to block the deadly blast. At the last second, something got in the way of the blast and knocked it aside. Éclair slowly lowered her arms and looked around in confusion. She then realized the big black robot standing in front of her. It was Shortstop.

Prime and the other Autobots pulled up and transformed.

"Autobots, attack!" Prime ordered.

The Terrorcons and Predacons all combined together to form Abominus and Predaking. The Aerialbots, Technobots and Dinobots all combined to form Superion, Computron and Titanus. The battle had begun.


	7. The Battle On Aineas

The Autobots, Decepticons and Aineans scattered through out the area.

Spectre, Viewfinder and Spyglass rode on top of Bomb-Burst who was in his hovercraft mode. The four of them fired at the innocent civilians below as well as Autobots. Just then, Shortstop came out of nowhere and landed behind Viewfinder who was the farthest back.

"Excuse me is this the shuttle to Cybertron?" Shortstop said sarcastically.

Viewfinder swung at Shortstop but the Autobot just jumped into the air and shot oil into Viewfinder's face as he was about to land in between Spyglass and Spectre. The other two Reflector thirds attempted to attack but Shortstop grabbed their necks and slammed their bodies together. He threw Spyglass off the side, then threw Spectre into Viewfinder, and knocked them both off Bomb-Burst.

"What is going on up there?" Bomb-Burst said as he was about to transform.

Shortstop picked up the blaster that Spectre dropped and shoved it into Bomb-Burst's exhaust fan. Smoke shot out from the damaged fan and Bomb-Burst could not transform. Shortstop smirked, and then he looked ahead, saw that Bomb-Burst was out of control, and was headed towards a bridge.

"Uh oh." He said.

Shortstop leapt into the air and flipped onto the bridge as the Decepticon slammed into the side of it.

He looked off to the side to see Prime taking care of Thundercracker. Prime lifted Thundercracker off the ground and threw him into the air. Thundercracker transformed into his jet mode and turned around. He powered up his blasters and aimed them at Prime, who had already drawn his rifle and began firing. Thundercracker dodged the blasts. Once the Decepticon jet was in range, Optimus Prime flipped his rifle around and smacked Thundercracker with it, sending him crashing into the street. Optimus turned around and saw Shortstop staring at him.

"What?" Prime asked.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Shortstop asked.

"You're damned right." Prime said.

Éclair put on her lipstick and ran to help the Autobots. Spinister landed in front of her and aimed his weapons at her. She jumped into the air and kicked out both of his weapons. Spinister was shocked. He did not expect a flesh creature to take out his weapons so quickly. She then got up to eye level with him, roundhouse kicked him, which spun him around, and eventually he fell over. Sixshot saw this, transformed into his Puma mode, and ran at Éclair. He leapt into the air, he was about to pounce on her when out of nowhere a foot came, and kicked him across the face. He flipped backwards and he transformed into his robot mode. Nos and Skywarp came up and stood next to Sixshot.

"You can't handle all of us at once, Shortstop. It doesn't matter how good you are." Nos said.

"I don't intend to take you on all at once." Shortstop said.

At that moment, Prowl and Bluestreak snuck up on Skywarp and Sixshot and jumped on them. Nos's attention was on the two Autobots that snuck up on them and did not notice Shortstop running at him. He turned around to see Shortstop's fist only inches away from his face and closing. Shortstop hit Nos, causing him to stumble backwards. Nos pulled out his gun and fired. Shortstop dropped to the ground and avoided the photon blasts. He returned fire with is arm lasers. Nos was hit in the chest and he dropped onto his back. Shortstop failed to notice Astrotrain coming up behind him. Astrotrain raised his weapon as if he was going to hit Shortstop with it. Shortstop turned around to see Astrotrain with his arms cocked back and ready for the attack. All Shortstop could do was to brace himself for the impact. Astrotrain began to swing his weapon but stopped in his tracks. He could not move. Shortstop lowered his hand in curiosity and saw Astrotrain frozen.

"What is going on?" Astrotrain asked.

Shortstop laughed at him.

"What's the matter, Astrotrain? Can't control your own motor relays?" Shortstop poked.

"Shut up, Autobot." Astrotrain demanded.

Shorstop saw Lumiere standing on a pile of ruble with her arms stretched out. She had the triple changing Decepticon in her control. Astrotrain then aimed his weapon at the other Decepticons and started firing. Decepticons dove for cover as Astrotrain fired at them.

Sunstorm hid behind a wall waiting for the blasting to stop or to change from his direction so he could have a chance to retaliate. After the blasts stopped, he turned the corner, aimed his arm cannon at Astrotrain, and fired. Astrotrain fell backward and landed on a pile of debris. Sunstorm had hit Astrotrain with his Null Ray. Lumiere lowered her arms knowing she had lost control over the Decepticon.

Titanus clashed with Predaking. Their swords clanged and sparks erupted from them with they met. Predaking took a swipe and Titanus but the Dinobots' combiner form ducked and then swept Predaking's feet out from underneath of him. Predaking slammed into the ground and disengaged into his five Predacon components and they all lied there bruised and battered. Superion and Computron had ganged up on Abominus and Terrorcons' combiner form was out of commission as well. With the help of the Éclair and Lumiere, the Autobots had the Decepticons outnumbered and outgunned.

"Decepticons, retreat." Skywarp ordered.

The Decepticon forces transformed and took off into the air. The Autobots cheered and raised their arms in victory. Shortstop transformed and Dustin turned around to Éclair and Lumiere.

"Thanks for your help." He said.

Éclair blushed a bit. "It was no problem. Besides we do live here."

"We'll help out with the repairs to the city. We did cause a bit of the damage."

Éclair smiled.


	8. Divided Decepticons

Meanwhile, Megatron was furious at the latest defeat at the hands of the Autobots. However, he was not the only one fed up with the defeat. Galvatron was also in an uproar.

'Defeat after defeat at the hands of those blasted Autobots." Megatron said.

"If you knew how to lead the Decepticons, we wouldn't have a problem." Galvatron said.

"Is there something you'd like to say?"

"Yes, I'm taking command of the Decepticons from now on." Galvatron said.

"Over my terminated, rusting carcass." Megatron shot back.

"Looks like we've got trouble." Frenzy said

"You ain't kiddin'." Rumble said.

Megatron punched Galvatron across the face, knocking him down.

"No one leads the Decepticons except for me." He said.

"You'll pay for that, Megatron." Galvatron said. "With your life."

Galvatron walked out the door with Cyclonus and Scourge in tow.

"We'll see." Megatron said.

Now begins the Decepticon Civil War.


End file.
